Bible
The Bible is a collection of ancient Earth writings usually bound together as a book. The Christian Bible is divided into the Old and New Testaments, however, other translations and versions exist and vary by faith groups. It is among these faith groups that the Bible is considered a sacred text, which is generally viewed as having been inspired by one of the Human gods. Mr. Flint possessed a Gutenberg Bible, a version of the Bible mass produced during the 15th century by Johann Gutenberg, among his collection of extremely rare books. (TOS: "Requiem for Methuselah") .]] Samuel T. Cogley had a Bible in his library in 2267. (TOS: "Court Martial") A copy of the Holy Bible was among the small collection of books found aboard the [[SS Botany Bay|SS Botany Bay]]. (Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan) Berlinghoff Rasmussen compared being close to Data to examining a rare Gutenberg bible. (TNG: "A Matter of Time") In 2374, Joseph Sisko recited a Bible verse to Benjamin Sisko, which surprised his son, as he had never known his father to quote from the Bible before. (DS9: "Far Beyond the Stars") Benny Russell encountered a preacher who used several Biblical quotes to help convince him to follow his dreams and to open the eyes to the future of mankind. (DS9: "Far Beyond the Stars") Noted Biblical references Biblical figures *Adam and Eve *Daniel *Gabriel (the Archangel) *God *Jesus Christ *Jonah *Lucifer (the Devil) *Moses *'Flint's identities' **Methuselah **Solomon **Lazarus Quotations and Allusions Old Testament ;Genesis 1:1-31 : In 2285, Leonard McCoy, apalled by Project Genesis, stated "According to myth, the Earth was created in six days. Watch out: here comes Genesis, we'll do it for you in six minutes!" (Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan) ;Genesis 3:23-24 : In 2293, Spock kept an image of Marc Chagall's Adam and Eve in his [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise-A]] quarters. A depiction of the biblical expulsion from Eden, this painting reminded Spock that all things must end. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) ;Genesis 5:21-27 : Flint claimed to be Methuselah. (TOS: "Requiem for Methuselah") ;Joshua 1:9 : "...be of good courage." - Preacher (DS9: "Far Beyond the Stars") ;1 Kings 3:16-27 : In 2269, Kirk referenced a account of Solomon choosing between two women claiming to be the mother of a child after Spock chose between two Kirks. (TOS: "Whom Gods Destroy") ;Job 19:23 : "Oh, that my words were now written! Oh, that they were printed in a book!" - Preacher (DS9: "Far Beyond the Stars") ;Psalms 95:4 : "In His hands are the deep places of the Earth." - Dr. Ozaba (TOS: "The Empath") ;Psalms 119:105 : "The light of the Lord is in his path." - Preacher (DS9: "Far Beyond the Stars") ;Ecclesiastes 9:11 : "I returned, and saw under the sun, that the race is not to the swift, nor the battle to the strong, neither yet bread to the wise, nor yet riches to the intelligent, nor yet favor to men of knowledge; but time and chance happeneth to them all." (The title of "...Nor the Battle to the Strong" references this verse.) ;Isaiah 35:5 : "Then the eyes of the blind shall be opened, and the ears of the deaf shall be unstopped." - Preacher (DS9: "Far Beyond the Stars") ;Daniel 6:1-28 : In 2268, Leonard McCoy and Spock both referred to the account of Daniel and the lion's den during James T. Kirk's capture by the Providers of Triskelion. (TOS: "The Gamesters of Triskelion") ;Jonah 1:17-2:10 : In 2371, Kathryn Janeway made a reference to Jonah and the fish. (VOY: "The Cloud") New Testament ;Matthew 6:28 : In 2268, Spock, quoting from the Sermon on the Mount, compared tribbles to "lilies of the field...they toil not, neither do they spin." (TOS: "The Trouble with Tribbles") ;Matthew 13:45-46 : In 2268, Scotty related the parable of the Pearl of Great Price while referring to Gem's value to the Vians. (TOS: "The Empath") ;Luke 4:23 : "Physician, heal thyself" - James T. Kirk (Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan) ;John 8:7 : "He that is without sin among you, let him cast the first stone at her". (The title of "Let He Who Is Without Sin..." is a variation of this verse.) ;John 8:32 : "The truth that shall set them free!" - Preacher (DS9: "Far Beyond the Stars") ;John 11:1-12:17 : Flint claimed to be Lazarus. (TOS: "Requiem for Methuselah") ;1 Corinthians 13:12 : "For now we see through a glass, darkly". (The title "In a Mirror, Darkly" is an allusion to this verse. The same verse is quoted by Captain Picard in Star Trek: Nemesis.) ;2 Timothy 4:7 : "I have fought the good fight. I have finished the course. I have kept the faith". - Joseph Sisko (DS9: "Far Beyond the Stars") ;Revelation 22:6 : "And he said to me, 'These words are trustworthy and true.' And the Lord, the God of the spirits of the prophets, has sent his angel to show his servants what must soon take place." - Preacher (DS9: "Far Beyond the Stars") Apocrypha The "A Time to..." novels referenced '''Ecclesiastes 3:1-8'. External Links * * * Online Bible at www.bible.com Category:Earth literature Category:Religion